Kalita (character)
Kalita (Arcon tongue: Precious White Glory), also known as Princess Kalita of Estreel, Queen Kalita, Supreme Matriarch Kalita, Kalita the Merciful, Kalita the Unifier, Her Most Supreme and Illustrious Highness Queen Kalita of Arconadia, the Sorceress, the Crystal Queen, the Girl in the Lake, Eternal Mother, or Ka by her friends and family, was a legendary Arcon figure before and during the beginning of the Modern Era, known for unifying the Arcon city-states in the Freelands and migrating them north to found Arconadia. Family history Royal Family Kalita's parents were King x and Queen y, rulers of the city state of Estreel. Adoption After being found in and Crystal Caver and returned to Estreel, Kalita is adopted by Arlûn and Viila, the couple who rescued her. They raise and guide her until their deaths, well after her coronation. Personal History Early life Write the first section of your page here. Disappearance and journey to the mountain Write the second section of your page here. The Girl in the Lake Having found shelter in a massive mountain, tired and weary from her arduous journey, Kalita collapsed, weeping and sobbing into the Crystal Caverns she had found. Coaxed from her sorrows by laughter, she journeyed deeper into the caves. She came upon a lake, pristine and clear. Compelled, she entered the lake, which froze over rapidly, trapping her inside. Frozen but aware, Kalita spent several years in isolation before the laughing came back. This time it was in her head, and it began growing, becoming more than laughter. It spoke to her. Whispers at first. But over time, Kalita could understand, and a spirit, Iinviivun, revealed itself. Adoption and return to the throne text The Unification text The Migration text Founding a Kingdom text Rule as Matriarch text The Artanian Reclamation The Peace Years Late life and retirement text Personal Life Kalita was close to her parents, for the time they were alive. She accompanied them on every excursion and adventure, and relished in the time she spent with them. During her time in the Lake, her only company was Iinviivun, and the detached spirit was no great company. Only two decades in did the pair start to get close, and they welcomed each other, providing comfort and friendship in the cold and dark. Their friendship endured even after Kalita's rescue and return to Estreel, and was part of Kalita's motivation to migrate the Arcons north to the mountain. Every few months during her time in Kalival, she would journey up the mountain in a pilgrimage to visit Iinviivun. After her rescue, she developed a strong relationship with her adoptive parents, Kaavi and Viila Personality As a young girl, Kalita was a sweet, adventurous child. Keen-minded, she had great attention to detail and retained enormous amounts of information, and generally was fiercely independent. She was generally very affectionate, and loved seeing other people smile. After her time frozen in the Lake, Kalita grew, very appropriately, cold and cut-off. Her childhood wonder was mostly gone, replaced by the weariness of an old woman and the temper of a young child. This intitially caused some problems, as she would possess a serene and wise demeanor surrounding some issues, but would have significant outbursts with others, especially social interactions. With her ever-growing magical talent, this proved often dangerous. Through the tutelage of her adoptive parents, she eventually gained control of both her magic and her temper. She dedicated her time to studying, catching up on decades lost. Slowly, her affection and kindness returned, and though she was never again that innocent young girl, she remained caring and attentive to those around her. As a teenager, Kalita was a witty and sarcastic young lady. Still kind-hearted and good-natured, and still struggling with the occasional outburst, Kalita developed a strong sense of intellectual leadership, and poured herself into studying all manner of subjects. She would also go out into the city and meet the citizens, getting to know them, learning about their lives. Driven and determined, she quickly grew knowledgeable and wise. In her adult years, Kalita was generous and giving, as well as incredibly concerned with the well-being of her people. A shrewd diplomat and highly competant Queen, she gained popularity from many sources. She retained her drive and ambition, and faithfully, yet humbly, rallied the support of as many Arcons as possible and led them north. Confident and proud, though still hiding her doubts and fears, she reamined a well-loved Queen and ruler of her new nation. She remained kind and caring well into her later life, especially once she met and wed Vilun, and following the births of Vatii and Liita. A kind but stern mother, she honed her daughters with patience and wisdom, alongside her wife. Growing tired of centuries of rule, she appointed the twins as rulers of Arconadia and retired. After Vilun's death, Kalita's joy vanished. Despondent, she became cold and harsh. In her misery, she froze the northern region of Arconadia, rendering it inhospitable and dangerous. Sitting on her throne, she waits, angry, sorrowful, and alone, until death comes to claim her, Vilun's voice echoing through her palace the only thing keeping her from taking her own life.